


Sticks & Stones

by Space_Dementia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female Antagonist, Ficlet, Gen, Gift Fic, Hell, POV Female Character, Psychological Torture, Temptation, Torture, Violence, Women Being Awesome, Wordcount: 100-1.000, soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to break Bela on the rack. But she's not gonna give up so easy.</p><p>(because Bela is more awesome than the Winchesters. Damn right, I said it. Lines are taken directly from the show. bold = Dean, italicized = Bela)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks & Stones

  
They had a date.

_I'll see you in hell._

One of the only ones he'd ever managed to keep.  
 _  
_ **I'm not gonna kill her. I think slow torture is the way to go.**

Must've been destiny.  
  
 **You're so damaged ...** _  
Takes one to know one._

Start crossed, soul mates... Well maybe that's a stretch. After all, you have to have a soul first.

"Were you a seer too, bitch? All those lovely nick-knacks you took. Don't tell me all the demonic mojo that came into your clutches, and not a one of them let you see this coming?"

"Call it a good guess. A woman's intuition." Bela smiled and it was bloody, teasing. These demon bodies where something else. The things you could do to them and they'd be ready for another round by Tuesday. Not that anyone down here ever knew about 'Tuesday'.

"A lot of good it did you." he said. "All the evil things you allowed to happen, all for what? Money?"

"Oh that's right, I wasn't a serial killer like you, now was I?"

"I had a job and I did it."

"Touche."

"You let people die."

"And you helped them along on that journey personally, now didn't you, Dean? You and that colt with the magic bullets. How may people did you kill to get to those demons?"

"They were already dead."

"Did that help you to sleep at night when you were topside? In the eyes of the world we lived in, _you were bad_. You have the nerve to look down your nose at me because ... What was the reason again? I wasn't one of your little chickadees, falling all over myself to give you a blow job!" She laughed again. The sound was shrill and ringing. It grated against his ears.

"Shut up, bitch!" He took a thin blade and sliced it along the inside of her thigh. She screamed and he listened with a delirious smile. A smile that soured when her screams spoiled into a jovial, manic laughter. He was unnerved.

"You are so self righteous!" She spat and continued to laugh at him. "The things you did for the 'Greater Good'; you life's work, your purpose? You did more damage, took more _innocent lives,_ than I. What I did was essentially a hobby. I didn't hurt anyone who didn't already have it coming to them." She pulled at her restraints a with surprising strength, but they held fast to her disappointment, and his relief.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?"

"Well, I thought it was pretty obvious, but since you brought it up ..." She heard the familiar tinkle of belt buckle

"You sold your soul to a demon that killed your parents. That's beyond low." Bela took small comfort in the fact that he still didn't know the truth, the real reason behind her parents untimely, if not much deserved demise.

"No, lower than you staking children with knives. Kidnapping women, stuffing them into trunks, tying them to chairs and beating them." She choked back.  
 _  
We're all going to hell, Dean. Might as well enjoy the ride._

"Is that the best you've got? A flimsy attempt at psychological torture? You were never quiet the brain trust, Dean. I believe that was more your brother's department." Dean looked away at the mention of his brother. "Oh sore spot, I see? I'll make a nice deal with you Dean. No more talk about family. This is between us now, you pantywaist caitiff."

Dean continued to avoid her eyes as he nodded in agreement. Bela sighed and tried to rotate her neck to ease the tension in her shoulders. The binds were doing there job ... and speaking of jobs she still had one last one to finish up while she was down here. _'The fall of a righteous man_ ...' Uh'm okay ... Bela thought. Though maybe they meant _self righteous_? Because that definitely sounded more like the man before her. Oh well. On with the show. Bela Talbot wasn't anything if not a consonant professional. And she had a job to finish.

"Can we get on with it you simpering daddy's boy, have you had your good cry? Oh no, it appears I've reneged on that deal already. Oh my! I guess you'll just have to teach me a lesson." she smiled in a leering fashion and wiggled seductively in her bonds. Her next words came out as a mew. "Pick up that flaying knife, Winchester. It's time we got on to the real fun."


End file.
